


FixIt Bellarke (6x11)

by FixItQueen



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy/Gabriel - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarketavia - Freeform, Fix It Fic, GabTavia, Gabriel Santiago - Freeform, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Multi, Octabriel, Octavia Blake Deserves Better, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, The 100 - Freeform, sanctum - Freeform, the blakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixItQueen/pseuds/FixItQueen
Summary: What should have happened in 6x11 after Bellamy saved Clarke!Bellamy, Clarke, Gabriel and Octavia are all in Gabriel's tent.Bellamy and Clarke have an interesting discussion.#BellarkeThrew in some Octabriel for you stans! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Gabriel** shuffled around the tent still disorientated from last nights events. Letting go of Josephine was harder than he anticipated but he knew he had done the right thing. Clarke laid on Gabriel's bed fast asleep. Bellamy stayed with her the whole night. He sat in the chair beside it and made sure she had no disturbances. He gazed over at her in amazement. Clarke is a fighter. He always admired that about her. Seeing her fight to survive and yet again coming out on top, made him admire her even more. Suddenly her eyes began to open and with a sharp breath she flung up, startled by a light shining in her eyes.

"Hey, its okay," Bellamy whispered. "You're still here." "Thanks to you," Clarke said quickly. Bellamy smiled." "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"A few hours." Bellamy had a distressed look on his face. Before Clarke could question it he spoke. "I'm so sorry Clarke," he said. "I knew you were a target and I didn't protect you." "Hey, you saved me," she said reassuringly. "If it wasn't for you, I would have been dead by now."

"Well, if it wasn't for you, we would **all **be dead right now," Bellamy said. "You're strong Clarke. You are a fighter, a survivor and its a good thing you are. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Clarke looked at Bellamy, stunned. She leaned in towards him and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. In his arms she felt safe and her heart grew calm. She slowly moved away and looked him in the eyes. Suddenly they both paused. Gaze fixed on one another, only inches away they moved closer, both confused and not knowing what was about to happen.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted as they quickly moved away from one another. It was Gabriel. "I could use some help outside."

"Yeah of course," Bellamy said as he gave an awkward smile, got up and walked towards Gabriel leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts.

Her mind was twisting. 'What was that'-she thought. She decided not to overthink it and put her head back on the pillow.

* * *

Gabriel and Bellamy walked out of the tent. "What is it exactly that we need?" Bellamy asked. 

"There's a bunker a few kilometers that way," Gabriel said pointing into the forest. "I need to make more anti-toxin if you want to get out of this forest before losing your mind. Theres some supplies there." Gabriel and Bellamy made their way into the forest. They walked in silence. A few minutes had passed by and they continued to walk on. "Is it close?" Bellamy asked. Gabriel nodded. "Whats a bunker doing out there anyway?" Bellamy asked. Gabriel hesitated. "Josephine and I used to hide out there when we studied the red sun toxin. We didn't have to but Josephine loved to add a bit of suspense to everything," he said with a small grin. 

Bellamy had only now realized the sacrifice that Gabriel had made to get Clarke back. "Hey listen," he said. "I never properly thanked you for what you did. Saving Clarke, giving up the woman you love, it couldn't have been easy. Thank you, Gabriel." Bellamy said as he reached his hand out. Gabriel shook it and smiled. "Josephine and i had our time. It shouldn't have lasted so long but i guess some of us are just lucky. It would be selfish of me to deny you and Clarke yours," he said. 

"Wait, what do you mean?" Bellamy asked. 

"What you and Clarke have is special," he said as Bellamy's confusion grew thicker. "Loving someone so much that you would risk your life and that of others just to save them, its rare. Seeing the love you two shared reminded me of the love that i once had. I would never keep that from anyone.". 

"Wait, you think Clarke and I..." Bellamy said and began to chuckle. "We're not-" he paused for a moment. "We're not together." Gabriel looked at Bellamy in utmost confusion.

"You're not together?" Gabriel asked. 

"No," Bellamy said. 

"Does she know that?" Gabriel asked still surprised. "Do you know that?". 

"I don't know what exactly you are getting at, but Clarke and I, we're best friends. We have been through so much together and its only made our relationship stronger but that's all we are - friends," Bellamy answered. 

"I've been alive for over 200 years Bellamy and I've never met a friend who looked at me the way you look at Clarke, and the way she constantly looks at you," Gabriel said sharply. "You're delusional," Bellamy said jokingly. "Hey, call me what you want. My mind just interprets what i see," Gabriel said. "Octavia told me a lot of stories about your time on Earth." Bellamy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It gets really boring out here," Gabriel joked. "She always spoke about her big brother, but each story had one constant, it was never just you, it was Clarke too. From what i make of it, you two have been by each others sides this whole time. Now, you left Sanctum, risking the lives of everyone you left behind as well as the what? 400 people on your ship, to bring Josephine here to save Clarke, one woman. Why is that?" Gabriel said with a tilted brow and walked off ahead. Bellamy didn't know how to respond. 

'He's crazy' - Bellamy thought and followed close behind.

* * *

Back at Gabriel's camp, Clarke laid on the bed and looked around. Octavia walked in. "How are you feeling," she asked.

"Tired," Clarke said. "And hungry," she said with a smile. Octavia got up and walked to the end of the room, there was on a latch on the floor. She lifted the board and took out a tin full of berries. 

"Here," she said. "I picked those myself. They grow not too far from here." "You really know your way around here," Clarke said with a sneaky grin. "You and Gabriel have been held up in this tent together for quite some time." 

Octavia shoved Clarke's shoulder lightly. "Carry on with that sentence and i might just wish for Josephine back," Octavia said jokingly.

"Thank you, by the way, for staying and helping Gabriel find my body," Clarke said. "I'm glad you're here Octavia." "I wish everyone was," Octavia said, thinking of her brother.

"He'll come around. They all will," Clarke said reassuringly. "You and I, we're not everyone's favorite person at the moment but you know and i know that everything we did, we did for them. From the moment we stepped foot on the ground, both of us, we've just been trying to survive. We made the hard choices so that they wouldn't have to. Octavia, you saved the human race. You won the conclave and you saved all those people. Sure you made people fight in the pits but you know what, i killed hundreds of people at Mount Weather so yes the road was bumpy, but at the end of the day, here we are, and our people are alive. I'd rather them be alive and hate me, than dead because i couldn't make the hard call." Octavia's eyes swelled with tears. "Thank you, Clarke," she said. "Me, you and Bellamy, we've been through a hell of a lot together. At this point, we can get through anything," she said as she grabbed Octavia and hugged her tightly.

* * *

_**At this point the episode continues as normal. The children of Gabriel come and they plan to build the bomb. Octavia and Bellamy head to the cave and get the mushrooms. Now back at the tent, Gabriel and Clarke are inside while the Children of Gabriel are on guard outside. Bellamy speaks about the plan with Layla while Octavia returns to the tent with the mushrooms.**_

> * * *

"I'm back," she says as she hands the bags to Gabriel. "Here, we gathered the best ones we could.

"Thanks, this will work," he said.

"What's wrong," Octavia said to Clarke, noticing a weird look on her face.

"Gabriel and I came up with a plan," she said.

"Don't bring me into this," he said from across the room. "It was all her idea." 

"We could use just enough toxin, causing an evacuation alarm to go off and in the chaos, we shut down the shield long enough for you all to get into Sanctum and extract our people, which also gives Gabriel's buddies outside enough time to get rid of the primes," Clarke said.

"Good plan," Octavia said. "But there are Sanctum guards everywhere. Do you really expect Russell to let you waltz around?"

"Not me," Clarke said. "Josephine."

"Okay, that's going to be a problem," Octavia said.

"I can do it, Octavia," Clarke said.

"I'm 100% sure you could pull it off Clarke, that's not the problem. Bellamy is," Octavia said. "He'd never let you put your life in danger, not after what just happened." "That's what i said," Gabriel whispered.

"You let me worry about Bellamy," Clarke said. "Go help Gabriel. The faster we get this done, the faster we save our people." Clarke walked out of the tent to look for Bellamy. 

"That's one weird relationship," Gabriel said referring to Bellamy and Clarke. 

"Trust me, i know more than anyone," Octavia joked. 

"You look terrible by the way," Octavia said looking at Gabriel's bloody nose and cheek.

"Ah that makes me feel ten times better," Gabriel said sarcastically. 

Octavia picked up a rag and dipped it in a bucket of water close by. "Here," she said pressing it against the side of his face. "Thanks," Gabriel said.

"No problem," she replied. "Of course, you did deserve it. Lying to these people. 10 years is a long time. Did you not once think of telling the truth?"

"Telling the truth isn't all that easy Octavia. I'm sure you can agree."

"I've never had to lie to anyone. Considering all of the things i did, the truth was all i had," Octavia said. "You lied to these people because they would have killed you if they knew the truth. Your people in Sanctum threw you away and your people out here would have executed you. The mind drives, immortality, the lies, it's all because you're afraid to die."

"And you're not," Gabriel said sounding more like a statement than a question.

"I'm not," Octavia said firmly.

"So if you had the chance to be with the person that you love most in the world, forever, you're telling me you wouldn't take it?" Octavia thought about it. It sounded appealing but living forever in a world such as this, from what she has seen, she knew what her answer would be.

"No," she said. "Death is a part of life. We try to run from it, it brings us pain but its a part of us. Death is what gives life meaning, knowing you only have a short period of time so you have to make it count."

Gabriel sighed. "If only you were there all those years ago, perhaps you could have talked me out of killing all those people. I'm a big part of the reason we're in this mess." 

"You know," Octavia said softly. "On Earth i had to kill a lot of people to survive. Skairipa, they called me, death from above. Throughout the years i executed people out of vengeance, hate and anger. I made my people fight to the death in order to preserve a small part of mankind. I did a lot of twisted things, i see that now. The fact that we see and acknowledge the mistakes we have made and the fact that we are trying to do better means we're on the right path. I was reminded today that everything i did, that's in the past and so are all the bad things you did. You're what? 200 and something years old, i think its time to move on Gabriel." Gabriel looked at Octavia in appreciation. Perhaps that was exactly what he needed to hear.

"As an old friend use to say," Octavia continued. "First we survive, then we get our humanity back." She said and patted Gabriel on the shoulder. 

* * *

Outside Clarke looked for Bellamy. Layla spotted her. "I thought i told you not to leave the tent," Layla said aggressively.

"Please," Clarke pleaded. "I need to find Bellamy. This could help us all. Please."

"Wait here," Layla said. A few moments later Layla and Bellamy approached Clarke. "You have 5 minutes," Layla said.

"Clarke, what is it?" Bellamy asked. Clarke explained the plan to Bellamy, the more she spoke, the more distressed he became.

"No way," he interrupted. "That's not happening."

"Bellamy, this will work and quite frankly its the best we've got," she said. 

"Listen Clarke, i dragged Josephine all the way out here to save your life, not so you could put it in danger again and possibly die. Theres no way im letting you do this," he said. 

"It was your decision to do that Bellamy," Clarke snapped. "You left our people behind, give me a chance to save them, to get them out of Sanctum."

"Hey, i didnt want to leave our people in Sanctum-"

"So then why did you? ," Clarke asked with a raised voice. 

"I did it for YOU Clarke!" he yelled. Clarke's eyes widened shocked that he yelled at her. Everyone around them peered over to see what was happening. Bellamy took a step closer to Clarke and put his hand on her shoulder. "I did it for you," he said, this time more gentle. 

"Bellamy," Clarke whispered. "What's really going on here? If there's something you want to say to me, say it now."

"Clarke, we have been by each others sides since day one on the ground. No matter what the circumstance, it's always been me and you. We have done so much, together. I left you on Earth do die," Bellamy said his eyes tearing slowly. 

"That's in the past Bellamy," Clarke said. 

"Let me finish," he said. "When i saw you again after all those years in space i didnt know what to feel. I thought you were dead and i blamed myself. And then we got to the valley, i betrayed you and you left me to die in the fighting pits." 

"I've never been more sorry about anything," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"But I forgave you Clarke," Bellamy said. "I couldn't forgive Jaha for floating my mother, my own sister i didnt forgive but you Clarke, no matter how many times we hurt and betray each other, forgiveness comes easy."

"What are you trying to say?" Clarke asked. 

"Josephine said something in that cave that got me thinking, at first I thought she was trying to get at me but then Gabriel said the exact same thing and now im not so sure if it is crazy," Bellamy said. "I'm just trying to understand."

"Understand what?" she asked.

"How i feel," Bellamy said. "Madi said you called me on the radio every day for 6 years, why?"

"I dont know," Clarke said avoiding the obvious truth. "I was alone and i missed my best friend."

"And is that all I am to you?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke was confused. She knew exactly what he meant and exactly how she felt but she wasn't ready to confront her feelings. 

"You know what Bellamy this isnt the time," she said as she turned around to walk away. At that, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She could feel the warmth of his body as he wrapped his arm around her and pushed her hair back, slowly bringing his face down to hers as she held her stunned expression. And then it happened, he kissed her, his lips touched hers and it felt as if electricity had run through both of their bodies. For the first time in a long time, Bellamy and Clarke felt a sense of both relief and a certain peace for doing something that they had both un-admittedly thought of before. And in that moment they knew that life was about to get a lot more complicated.

Bellamy slowly drifted away from Clarke and looked at her waiting for a reaction but she was speechless. Her eyes glistened and she felt herself beginning to smile. 

"Bellamy I-" The sound of motorcycles cut her off. Sanctum guards. Layla came around the corner with another one of Gabriel's friends. "Tie them up," he said. "If anyone tries to take her, kill them." At that Layla forced them into the tent at gunpoint. She tied their hands, gagged them and did the same to Octavia and Gabriel. 

* * *

A**t this point Murphy enters the tent and sees Clarke. She tells him she is Josephine. She says she will come out as soon as she deals with Layla Murphy exits the tent and Clarke pulls the trigger, shooting the floor, making Layla realise she isnt Josephine. **

> * * *

Clarke dropped the gun and ran over to Bellamy. She removed his gag and smiled.

"I have to go Bellamy, i have to save our people," she said. "I can do this."

"I know you can," he said. 

"For Monty and Harper." 

"For Monty and Harper," he repeated. She looked over at Octavia who nodded and gave her approval. 

Before she got up to leave, Clarke looked at Bellamy. She pressed her forehead against his and slowly kissed him. "May we meet again Bellamy Blake," she said. She got up and walked out. 

Octavia looked at Gabriel suprised but also seamingly happy while his expression had "i knew it" written all over it. 

* * *

**_*And Scene*_**

> * * *


	2. Fix It Bellarke (6x12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing a few things about 6x12.  
Not a lot of Bellarke in this episode so this will be a shorter chapter. In the last chapter we ended where Clarke left as Josephine with Murphy. Just added some more Blakes and Gabriel.

> _ **Clarke disguised as Josephine meets Russell again. She plays her part. She doesnt break character even seeing everyone she loves. When she has a chance she speaks to Abby as herself. Outside the shield Octavia, Bellamy and Gabriel wait to get through the shield. ** _
> 
> * * *

Bellamy crouched behind a tree waiting just as everyone else was. He was nervous. What if they figured out she wasnt Josephine? What if Russel had her killed? What if he would never see her again? His own feelings and emotions replayed again and again throughout his mind. All of the times he wanted to tell Clarke that he loved her, in a special kind of way, and all of the times life got in the way and now again, they were apart. Octavia noticed her brother sit down beneath the tree. In hopes of making conversation she turned to him. 

"What do you think is going on? You think Clarke will pull it off?" she said. 

"Clarke can handle herself. She's proved that time and time again. She'll get the shield down," Bellamy said confidently.

"Then why do you look so worried," Octavia said. 

"I'm not." 

Octavia slowly nodded her head. "Are you sure this isnt about what happened in Gabriel's tent?"

"Why? What did you do in Gabriel's tent?" Bellamy joked.

"Im serious Bell," Octavia said. "I'm getting the feeling you dont want to talk about it. "

"You're right, I don't," he said coldly.

Octavia looked down at the floor not sure what to say. She got up to her feet and started to turn and walk away. Bellamy realized he had responded harshly. She was his sister and despite everything he loved her. If anyone would have his best interest at heart it would be Octavia. This Octavia. The one who had found herself again. So he blurted it out. 

"I love her." 

Octavia stopped. She turned towards her brother. 

"I love Clarke," he said with a smile. Octavia walked to him and kneeled down beside him. 

"I know," she said. Bellamy was confused. 

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You and Clarke are one in the same," she said. "You two have always been an inseparable pair. It doesn't take much to see it. There were times i was a bit jealous, how could you give Clarke more devotion than your own sister. Then you dressed up as Azgeda and tried to fight Roan in a cave and i realized it was a different type of devotion," she said with a little laugh.

"How do i know if it's real? How do i know that its real and not just this god-forsaken planet messing with us?" Bellamy asked.

"I know you Bellamy," she said. "And i know Clarke. She's one of the only people who truly believed in me. She never saw me as the girl under the floor. In the conclave, she believed in me. After 6 years in the bunker, she was the only person who saw past the violence and truely thanked me for saving the human race. I love her and i love you. You both have good hearts and i want you to be happy," she said. "We've lost a lot of friends Bellamy. From day one on the ground those closest to us have been taken away. Finn, Atom, Jasper, Harper, Monty, Lincoln," she said and took a pause. "If life on the ground has taught us anything, its that life is short. These people, the primes, they failed to see that, tried to change it. Dont wait until its too late Bell. Do what you think makes you happy? If you love Clarke, do something about it," she said firmly.

Bellamy was amazed at Octavias maturity. She had come a long way from her days as Blodreina. 

"Thank you, O," he said. She smiled and gave him a hand. Bellamy got up and walked to Layla to speak about their plan for once they entered Sanctum. Octavia sat down under a tree nearby. At that she heard a voice.

"That was nice," Gabriel said. "I thought you and your brother might need a bit of hallucinogenic toxin to work your problems out but it seems you got that handled quite fine," he said as he sat down next to her.

"You were just standing there the whole time," she said. "Strange."

"Im staying as close as possible," he said in defense. "These people are one bad comment away from executing me." 

"Deserved," Octavia said. 

"Ill get what i deserve soon enough," he said. 

"What do you mean?" Octavia asked, confused. 

"Well," he said. "I doubt once Russell is dead that they'd let me just walk. I am a prime, afterall." 

"But you're helping them," Octavia said. 

"That has very little meaning now," he said. "Besides, like you said, i deserve it. The pain of the primes dies with me."

"I didn't mean that Gabriel," Octavia said turning to him. "If i get my second chance at redemption then you do too." 

"Don't think it's that easy," Gabriel said. 

"It is. You saved Clarke. You saved me. You think we're just going to let you die," she said. 

"Well, that's comforting," Gabriel said with, as Octavia had now learnt, his sarcastic voice. 

"Besides," she said. "You still need to help me get Diyoza back. You're the only one who can." 

"If i make it out of this alive, I promise you," Gabriel said. "I'll get your friend back." 

"You better, old man," she joked. 

At that the sound of motorcycles in the distance approached. Sanctum guards. They spoke about a namings. Gabriel immediately knew what it meant. Though he tried, he just couldn't ignore it. He started to get up when Octavia grabbed his wrist. 

"Don't," she said. "Stick to the plan." 

"He said namings. They're going to kill those people Octavia," Gabriel said. 

"Clarke will figure something out." 

"She'll be too busy lowering the shield. I can get through it," he said. "I'm not letting those people die."

At that, Gabriel got up and stunned the Sanctum guards. Knocking them out cold and taking their weapons. 

"Don't worry," he yelled. "I'll set off the alarm and make sure Clarke gets that shield down. No one has to die tonight." 

"This isn't the plan Gabriel," Bellamy yelled. 

"I'm sorry, unlike you, I cant sacrifice the few to save the many," he said. He peered over to Octavia.

"Go," she shouted. And so he did. 

* * *

> _ **Gabriel tries to convince Russell but instead gets captured. The shield is put down by Clarke. They find out Simone is im Abby. Russell decides to leave on Eligius. Clarke goes along with it. Murphy and Emori are left behind with Gabriel while Sanctum's residents go mad from the toxin. ** _
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, share! Lots of love :)  
Of course this is my first fic. I hope to improve. This is my dream of what really happened. Anyway, lets pray for Bellarke endgame yall. Keep your head up 😂❤️  
Join me on twitter @fixitqueen4!! ❤️


End file.
